1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wear shoe retainer for sludge collector flights. More particularly, it relates to a wear shoe retainer in which the wear shoes can be easily and quickly replaced without specialized tools.
2. The Prior Art
Sludge collection devices generally include flights, extending laterally across a sludge collection unit or cell forming a portion of a larger sludge tank having many such units disposed side by side in fluid communication. The flights of each unit are driven adjacent the bottom of each unit, to transport the settled sludge to one end of the unit for further treatment separate from the liquid.
The tanks in which these sludge collection devices are used are generally fabricated of concrete, and therefore, rails are disposed in the floor providing a slight elevated ridge above the floor on which the flight can ride. The flights have attached thereto replaceable wear shoes secured in alignment with the floor rails to accept the wear caused by the sliding engagement. As a result, the wear shoes must be periodically replaced. The fastening hardware that secures the wear shoe to the flight is frequently corroded from exposure to the waste water and must be cut off. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a wear shoe retaining system in which the wear shoes could be quickly and easily replaced without requiring new fastening hardware.